SoMa shorts
by Kaitlinmarley
Summary: Here is a collection of SoMa shorts (all can be found on my tumblr as well: kaitlinmarley) anywho, here is a shitton of fluffy shorts in no particular order! Some are Au's others are not. SoulXMaka I by no means own Soul eater.
1. Blizzards

Maka didn't want to admit it, she knew the truth all too well however, they were stuck. Snowed in. Trapped. Held captive by the large amount of snow that barricaded the door to the small cabin. This mission had definitely landed on her list of worst experiences she had. The mission just had to be in Alaska, not somewhere warm with palm trees and white beaches, Alaska. America's freezer. Although her partner didn't seem to mind.

Soul was spread out on the couch, his crimson eyes shut, his head laid back and a bit of drool starting to form at the corner of his mouth. He didn't seem to care at all that they were stuck in the middle of a blizzard. A FREAKING blizzard in ALASKA.

The little cabin had heat and electricity for now but the news on the radio warned that there may be power outages and to keep your fire going at all costs. Maka adjusted herself on the armchair she was sitting in so the inside of her knees rested on the arm. She gave a small huff while her emerald eyes watched the fire.

She really had wished she brought a book with her, she normally didn't bring books on missions, but then again she didn't normally get snowed in on a mission. Her eyes shifted over to her sleeping partner. It was his turn to make dinner tonight, and according to her biological clock it was time to eat. Maka slowly got up and crept over to Soul, she did her best to stay quiet on the creaky floorboards.

"Soul, get up...you have to make dinner...Soul" Maka was trying to be as kind as possible, she however did not expect Soul to quickly grab her and somehow manage to get her under the heavy warm blankets he had.

"SOUL" she shrieked, her face a bright pink when he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "Five more minutes" his breath sending shivers down Maka's spine while he mumbled.

He readjusted so that his hands were wrapped around her small waist and her head was resting on his chest. Maka's blush only brightened as she grumble a "fine" into his gray shirt. She could feel him chuckle and place a kiss on top of her head.

"'You're the coolest meister ever, and the coolest girlfriend ever" Soul said into Maka's hair with a sleepy grin.

Maybe Maka was wrong, maybe this would be on her list of greatest experiences she's had.


	2. Book Store

"Damn it Maka, this is so uncool." Soul's deep voice whined as he and his small meister wandered around the shop. Soul didn't want to go book shopping, he didn't even want to get off their living room couch. However Maka had manage to drag him off of his comfy couch and to this boring bookstore.

Why did she like books so much anyway? It's not even a mind numbing task, when you read you had to focus. Soul could focus in battle, he could focus on the music that he adored so much, but mostly he could focus on his meister. The way her emotions flowed throughout her body language, or how her eyes would light up when she was happy.

He was focusing on her now, the way her eyes scanned each and every shelf, how her eyebrows would raise now and again at an author's name or a book title. She seemed so fascinated by these books.

"Soul, could you grab me that book off the top?" Maka's kind voice spoke out as a strong yet delicate looking hand pointed out the book in question. Soul grunted his reply and walked towards Maka his reach causing him to lean just a tad too close to Maka.

Maka's face was just a few centimeters away from Soul's. Maka could feel all the blood rush to her cheeks causing her to blush brightly. Her emerald eyes locked with his crimson ones and for a moment then she felt a spark.

This wasn't the normal resonance kind of spark either. This spark felt electric and tingly. Soul never broke eye contact while handing her the book.

"Th-Thanks" Maka's voice was shaky and her blush grew, and that's when she knew that her feelings for her partner was no longer platonic.


	3. Bubbles

It had started like any other after dinner dish washing. The person who cooks never has to clean, so that made it Maka's turn to wash the dishes. The sink was full of water and bubbles. Maka's small hands scrubbed away at a grease covered pan while Soul watched her furry grow over this difficult pan.

"You finished yet?" Soul asked in a mocking tone with a smirk growing on his face. "No so shut up Soul" the meister snapped back, she was not in the mood for his teasing.

"Or what?" Soul asked with a challenging look. "Or this!" Maka shouted and flung a large handful of bubbles at Soul's face.

"Oh you are sooooooo on" Soul walked up to her and grabbed a handful of suds and placed it on her head.

Before either could comprehend what happened bubbles were flying across the kitchen. The two laughed as they threw the soap at each other, missing more than anything else.

This went on for nearly thirty minutes before Soul slipped and fell right on top of Maka.

They laughed for a moment more before Maka pushed him off of her and scurried down the hall to their bathroom closing the door behind her. "Ha! Now you have to clean the mess up" Maka shouted from the other side of the closed door.

"Yeah yeah." Soul responded back to her shout and smiled to himself. He was just happy to see her relax and have some fun.


	4. Geisha

Soul walked into the small building and immediately wished he hadn't, he stood out greatly with his snow white hair, crimson eyes. Not to mention what he was wearing, a leather jacket, ripped up skinny jeans and his heavy black combat boots. This place was not meant for rockstars like him. This was a traditional building filled with rich and older Japanese men surrounded by geishas.

Why had his manager Kid recommended this place? Soul sighed and went to leave when the owner of the building stepped forward speaking to him in broken English.

"You come with me, I have just the girl for you." The small old woman took his arm and led him to a back room.

The room was also very traditional, elaborate Japanese painting hung on the wall, paintings of mountains and dragons filled the frames. A tea set was placed upon a low sitting table that required cushions instead of chairs.

Soul was unsure about this but the elderly woman insisted that he sit, and so with a sigh Soul sat on the pillow that faced a small entryway that was covered in red silk curtains. A small picture frame held calligraphy that was done extremely beautifully. Soul admired the writing while the old woman left him alone in the room.

A few moments later a small frame entered through the silk covered entrance. Her face painted just the same as the other geishas, but she stuck out almost as much as he did. Her ash blonde hair was placed on top of her head in astonishing buns and curl. Silver and Jade hair ornaments decorated her up do and her eyes were burning emerald.

She walked with grace in her beautiful scarlet kimono. Kneeling on the pillow across from soul she greeted him.

"Hello, my name is Maka Albarn, I will be your host for tonight." Her painted lips gave Soul a small smile.

"I'm Soul Eater" he replied as he studied her face. Even under all the makeup he could tell she was beautiful. She then proceeded to write his name in the same beautiful calligraphy that had been framed on the wall.

They talked about little things before she began the tea ceremony, which secretly impressed Soul because to him it seemed like a lot to memorize.

After tea they talked some more before Soul asked, "So when can I take you on a date?"

"I get off in an hour."


	5. Grease

It was another hot Saturday in Death City, the sun was blazing down on Maka and Soul's shared apartment. Today was the perfect day to work on Soul's bike. Something had gone slightly wrong with the engine, although it was minor so he could fix it. The engine didn't take long for Soul's able hands to fix and so he decided he would just work on his bike all day, it would give him a much needed break from his meister who had been freaking out about some test the next monday.

Soul worked for hours, getting his tanktop and himself covered in the dark grease. He managed to get a large clump of it stuck into his snowy hair, although he didn't care that much. Soul had found a way to make his exhaust pipe to be louder and give his ride more of a rumble, which he enjoyed.

The sun beat down on him, hoping for some relief he removed his white tank top and continued his work. A few girls walked by whispering about him and blushing as they walked along, he paid no attention to this however, he was much too focused on his bike.

The hours passed quickly and the sun was starting to descend past the horizon. Soul was cleaning off his tools when his meister made her appearance.

"Soul its your turn to make dinner tonight and…" her voice trailed off once she got a good look at her partner, he stood in front of her, slightly more tanned, shirtless and covered in grease and sweat. Her face was quickly covered in a bright blush that covered all the way to the tips of her ears. Maka's emerald eyes widened as she continued to take in his appearance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming...Just let me clean up." He would have stopped there had he not noticed her extreme and growing blush. "Heh, like what you see?" his words were laced with a smirk.

"Wh-what?! No way!" she started to walk away when his two large arms branched around her and pulled her back to his blush increased dramatically and her stuttering words brought a chuckle to Soul's throat.

"S-Soul! St-Stop it! L-Let me g-go!" Maka wiggled and squirmed trying to free herself from the albino's just laughed and kissed her cheek, a large grin making its way on his face.

"I'll be up in a moment Maka just got to put the bike and tools away." Soul released his meister from his grip and watched her ass as she walked away trying to shake off the blush she had.


	6. Knitting with Maka

Emerald eyes were locked and focused on the two needles, she mumbled as she haphazarly knitted the orange hat.

"Over...under...pearl...damnit! I messed it up again!" Her eyebrows furrowed together and her temper was rising every second. In her lap was lopsided, extremely over sized burnt orange hat.

Maka gave an unpleasent sigh at the look of it. she had knitted before, or at least she had attempted too. She would always try to make scarfs, with the pretty designs she had seen online, but after doing the same thing for hours, she would get bored and abandon her project.

This hat however was different. It was a complex activity she had found online and deffinately would keep her intrest with complicated knots and loops.

Maka was on the last stretch of the hat, working on the earflap (which at this point was long enough to be a scarf that connected to the hat). However, she kept messing it up over and over and now it had large loops scattered throughout.

The hat was terribly ugly, and Maka knew this all too well. With a toss of frustration, the hat landed on the floor beside her feet.

Soul had overheard all her adorable sounds of distraught that she had been making from his room, and with a smirk he dared walked out to see what the problem was. His scarlet eyes immedatily locked on his meisters problem.

_What is that?_ He thought as he focused on the oddly shaped, flap of orange.

He sighed and walked over to Maka.

"I see you're trying to knit again..." he spoke with a chuckle laced in his voice.

"I don't understand why its so difficult! I usually get everything very quickly, so why is this so hard!?" Her hand twitched towards a nearby book when she saw him give another smirk, that usually promised some kind of insult.

Soul sigh and picked up the hat "What do you mean? This is a lovely...er...umm..."

"Its a hat Soul!" Maka snapped at hime

" Its a fine hat" he placed it on his head. "I love it"

Maka just laughed at how ridiculous be looked with that monstrosity draped over his head."Soul you don't have to wear that..."

Soul was happy she was laughing,"Eh, I'll keep it around" He smirked once again, "It reminds me of you." And with that he ran to his room just intime to dodge the book that was hurled his way. He had some knitting of his own to complete.

Few weeks had past since then and Maka had been noticing Soul had been gaining new wardrobe peices lately, all knitted perfectly. She had asked him where he bought them.

"Oh I make them myself." And with those words, for the next three weeks Soul was Maka's personal knitting instructor.


	7. New Year Kisses

Maka was sitting on Tsubaki and Blackstar's couch on New Year's Eve. Her young daughter, Wyntry was asleep on the floor next to Tsubaki and Blackstar's son Allstar. Maka swirled her wine glass the color reminding her of her husband's eyes.

Soul had been sent away on yet another death scythe mission leaving his wife and daughter alone on the New Year. Sighing she looked at her daughter, her hair the same snowfallen color that her father had. Her normal wide and wild emerald eyes were closed, guarded by the long eyelashes she had received from her mother.

The time was eleven forty and Maka had decided that it was time to take Wyntry home. Maka said her goodbyes to her friends and wished them a happy new year, as she scooped up the sleeping child.

The walk home wasn't too terrible, Wyntry's hair tickled Maka's neck as she carried her back. Death City wasn't as cold as other places this time of year, the wind was the only thing that was chilly. Maka climbed up the stairs to their apartment and opened the door. She walked into her daughter's room laying her daughter down carefully on her bed.

As Maka reenetered the living room she was met with a pleasent surprise. Her husband soul was standing in their doorway, his cheeks and nose a light pink, his breath like smoke as he panted from running.

Maka's hands covered her mouth in surprised while her eyes teared up with joy. Soul gave her big grin and ran over to Maka lifting her up.

"Happy New Year little angel" Soul smile continued to grow as he lowered his wife and meister down. Her lips crashed against his. She could feel his breath on her face and his smile in his warm was happy that this was real and that he was really here holding her in his arms.

Breaking the kiss, she spoke against his lips, " Happy New Year Soul!"


	8. Nosebleeds

His nose and head was throbbing. Soul let a low groan pass through his sharp teeth. At the ripe old age of 18 Soul had a nosebleed.

It wasn't exactly a fantasy that caused this fountain of blood spewing from his nose. Hell he hadn't had a nosebleed like that in years.

The main difference this time was that it was not Blair who caused this bleeding, it was Maka.

Maka. His bookworm of a meister. His crazy, beautiful, smart, short tempered, green eyed Maka Albarn.

How did this even happen? He adjusted the tissues that he stuffed into his nose, he winced. Yep, his nose was definitely broken. How did this happen again? Oh yeah, poor timing on his part.

He had walked by the bathroom at the perfectly worse time that he possibly could.

Maka had just gotten out of the shower, her small frame draped in just a towel. Soul couldn't look away as he walked on. The towel was just a bit short, showing off Maka's insanely long legs. He watched the water trail down between her strong shoulder blades.

His mind just had started to wander off when, SMACK.

Soul ran into a wall. How uncool.

Now he had a horrible pounding head and a throbbing nose. Soul was now laying on the couch and his eyes were clenched shut in pain. However there was one benefit to this "broken nose".

"Soul would you like some pain killers?" Maka's voice chirped above him in a worried tone.

Soul cracked opened one of his eyes and gave a small smile at his worried meister.

He felt loved when she gave him all of her attention.


	9. Olympics

Maka sat on the very edge of the couch, emerald eyes locked onto the small television screen. Soul had managed to somehow convince his meister to skip school with him to watch the winter Olympics with him and now they were both cheering for team USA. They were in sync, their breath hitched at the same time.

The speed skating event was starting now and America was neck and neck. They jumped up and started to cheer once more.

"Go! Go! GO!" they had started shouting at the screens as though the racer could hear them. With each stride the skater came closer and closer to victory and the partners cries became more and more excited.

"And with that race Team USA brings home another gold!" the announcer exclaimed excitedly and Soul and Maka screamed in victory as if they were the ones who raced. Soul had taken Maka into a large bear hug excitedly and grinned as he watched the medals be placed around the winners' necks.


	10. Online Encounter

Soul set up his video camera with an egarness about him. He was finally going to speak with her for the first time face to face. They had first met on a very popular online game, her icon name was "Maka_Chop_Albarn".

He had laughed the first time he had read it, her screen name lacked creativity but he still partied with her and they actually were very successful.

Maka was also setting up her camera now, she was smiling and had taken the time to dress with a bit more effort today. Her hair was in the same pigtails she shared with her icon and she wore a navy blue top.

She was surprised someone with such a high ranking as "cool_guy_soul" would want to party with a newbie such as herself. Not that they got along right off the bat, they had started bickering which soon turned into a duel.

Maka didn't win the duel but she sure as hell surprised Soul when she lowered his HP below half way. Not long after that they were partying time after time and increasing all of their skill points.

Now it was time for them to meet, Soul had been the one to call her on skype, he would never admit it but he was very nervous. Maka had jumped slightly at her ringing computer and accepted the call quickly.

Soul's red eyes made contact with a small girl with the most brillant green eyes he had ever seen and he gave her a smile.

_Damn it she's cuter than I'd thought she be...I hope she won't be afraid of me at all._ Soul thought to himself.

"So you're Maka eh? I'm Soul its nice to meet you" Maka studied him while he spoke, she had noticed how he had made his avatar look exactly like him, and her nervousness faded away.

Her eyes lingered on his sharp shark-like teeth and how he really did look like a "cool guy"

Maka smiled back. "Nice to meet you too"

They had talked about all kinds of things until it was getting late and Maka's father had called her down for dinner.

They had said their goodnights and promised to talk again tomorrow and even play online while speaking when her eyes had caught something in the background of his screen. He had a little black and white skull logo printed on a teeshirt, the same logo of the school she was to attened in just a few weeks.


	11. Pigtails

Maka's morning had started the same for the most part, she had woken up and showered, got dressed, and even made breakfast for her and Soul. everything was normal except for her hair.

Every attempt at pulling her hair up into her pigtails had been a failure. They always seemed to be a bit lopsided, or uneven. Maka removed the hair tie for the tenth time and brushed through her straight ash blonde hair once again. She gave an unpleasant sigh and tried for attempt number eleven.

By the time the partners needed to leave for school Maka's count for pigtails failed was over twenty and she had finally decided that she wasn't having a good hair day and that she should just leave it as it is. She and Soul rode his bike to school, the lack of pigtails meant that her hair was flying everywhere and was only going to be more of a mess by the time they arrived.

Stepping off Soul's motorcycle Maka gave a sharp huff of frustration as she tried in anger again to tie her hair up. Her hair now was even and not lopsided,although to her dismay her pigtails were still a mess. She gave a scowl and her eye were giving a defeated look about them.

"You know if you needed help then you could just ask…" Soul's voice made Maka jump slightly. His large hands carefully pulled out the hair ties. He ran his fingers through her hair to remove her hair from tangles.

A light blush dusted her cheeks as his focused scarlet eyes neared her own emerald orbs. He easily put her hair into two perfect pigtails and her smiled slightly.

"Your hair smells like strawberries." with his words Maka's blush brightened and her gaze glanced at her feet.

"Is that a good thing?" Maka fidgeted as she looked back up at him.

"Yeah, strawberries are my favorite." Soul smiled at Maka, which only made her blush worse.

"L-lets just get to class…" Maka started to walk up the many steps before turning around to face Soul. "Uh thanks for helping me with my hair."


	12. Roommates

Soul was grumbling, Maka had forgotten to do the shopping once again, leaving him with nothing to eat until she returned from the store. She could remember every line in that textbook but she can't remember that they need to eat something besides "Cup of noodles".

Sighing Soul slugged off to the bathroom, might as well get a shower while he had the time to. He turned the shower on hot and messed with the nob until it gave him water that wasn't freezing or scolding hot either. He quickly slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the warm water.

He liked showers like this. When he was alone and had no time limit, don't get him wrong, he absolutely loved Maka to death and enjoyed every minute with her, but sometimes he liked being alone too.

Soul took a handful of Maka's shampoo and scrubbed it into his scalp. Damnit where was his "manly shampoo for men due to the amount of manness it is". Now he smelled like a girl, not necessarily a good thing, but at least he smelled like Maka, not necessarily a bad thing.

Come to think of it he ran out of his shampoo and conditioner quicker than he normally would.

you don't think...no Maka wouldn't use his hair stuff. No way. ( not like she stole his boxers, or tee shirts, or jackets, or even his head band…)

Soul shrugged it off and continued his shower. With in the steam and the water he came up with his own dorky song and just started to belt it.

_Soul you're so flipping cool_

_can even pull off Maka's shampoo_

_No one ('cept Maka) can tell you what to do_

_you're a king and you're so very smooth…_

At this time Maka had returned home and had started to put the food away. She perked up at the sound of Soul...SINGING?! oh she had to hear this…

She crept down the hall and pressed her ear against the bathroom door. His voice was nowhere near perfect, it cracked and went into unnatural pitches, but to her it was amazing but she couldn't help but giggle at his poor choice of lyrics…

_and another one down and another on down and another on scrubs off the dust_

_duh duh duh_

_all by myself...i dont wanna shower all by my self_

_duh duh duh_

"ARGH FUCK! SOAP IN THE EYE MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN."

With those words Maka broke into a fit of laughter causing Soul to stop frantically rubbing his eye on the towel and process what had just happened.

He was singing

Maka came heard

Maka heard him at his most uncool moment.

sometimes… having your girlfriend be your roommate is the most embarrassing thing you could do to yourself.


	13. Sugar Daddy

Maka tried to ignore all the stares she received when walking into the restaurant with her husband Soul. She always was stared at when the two went out. It was because Maka looked so young. It didn't help that Soul's natural hair color was white. Maka waited for Soul to give the host their reservations while trying to drown out the whispers.

"I bet she's only after him for his money." One woman half whispered half spoke to another. Maka despised these kinds of comments the most. Soul and her were the same age, and made similar paychecks. She isn't some gold digger and Soul is definitely not her sugar daddy.

As the couple sat down at their table Maka sighed just loud enough to catch Soul's attention.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul's voice was filled with worry, was this place not classy enough for Maka, or did he forget an important date again? Souls head spun with the worst possible outcomes for a few seconds before his wife answered him.

"Doesn't it bother you that every time we go out somewhere we get stared at and someone calls you a sugar daddy?" Her tone was slightly hurt and weak compared to her normal cheery voice.

"No not really." Soul replied with a shrug. "Why should I care about what anyone else thinks when they're wrong?" he gave her a large toothy grin as he leaned across the table and whispered in her ear. "Plus the only 'sugar' you get is when we're in bed"


	14. Cupcake

Soul had seen some extremely big messes before, but this one took the cake, literally. His Meister stood before him covered head to toe in a multitude of frosting. Their kitchen was also covered in frosting as well as cake batter, flour, sugar, and eggs. Maka looked at Soul with a nervous smile. They had agreed years ago that Soul was much better at baking then Maka would ever be.

Maka had waited until Soul left in the morning before she started her own personal mission. They had discussed in the past that they wouldn't do anything for Soul's birthday but still, Maka felt that it would be fun to surprise him with a cupcake. Maka had never been so wrong.

She had tied her apron around her waist and began looking over the cook book she had borrowed from the library. She wanted to make a strawberry flavored cupcake with a vanilla frosting. The instructions seemed simple enough, it wasn't until Maka realized that this particular recipe would make about 24 cupcakes that the game changed.

"I only need 8 cupcakes, it would be a waste to make more than what we are going to eat…" Maka felt assured that due to her intelligence that she would be able to divide the ingredients properly.

As Maka was carrying the flour to the counter she tripped over one of Soul's shoes that he had left after kicking them off in the entrance. Flour coated the kitchen as well as herself. She let out a small sneeze before grumbling and standing back up on her feet.

She had also managed to spill the sugar on the counter top as she tried to measure the proper amount. Dividing most of the ingredients was relatively easy, it wasn't until she got to the eggs that Maka had a problem. She tried to figure out exactly how much of one egg she should use. The original recipe called for two eggs, so twelve cupcakes would just be one egg, but one egg would be too much for eight.

Half a dozen eggs later Maka was ready to start the mixer. Eggs covered Maka as well as the floor and bowl. Mixing was supposed to be the easy part. However, Maka proved that this would be the hardest part yet. Starting the mixer much too quickly ended up exploding the pink batter everywhere.

That was when Soul returned. "I forgot myth pho-" Soul's voiced died in the middle of his sentence as he studied what used to be their kitchen. "What in Death's name happened here?" He was shocked, he never believed Maka could ever mess up so badly, or make a mess this huge.

"I just wanted to make you a cupcake for your birthday…" Maka's voice was small at this moment.

Soul looked at her in amazement. She had gone through all of this trouble for him. She threw him another timid smile before she found herself engulfed in a hug.

"You are an idiot" Soul chuckled into her hair. "A real idiot."

Months had passed and Soul continued to tease Maka with his new favorite nickname for her.

"Cupcake! Dinner is done"

"Damn it Soul! Stop calling me that!"

"You know you like it…"

"Sh-shut it!"


	15. Bus stops, Hail storms, and Candy Bars

**AN: this is Fem!SoMa if you don't like Fem! SoMa then don't read it! please leave reviews and suggestions of what you want to see! everything in this collection of shorts are prompts and ideas given by readers like you! enjoy~**

Just my luck. The pigtailed girl thought and muttered out curses as the hail started to come down. She tried to shield herself from mother nature's icy attack with her book raised above her head. Her emerald eyes searched desperately for the bus that honestly should've been here by now.

"Ow! Ow! oooo bus where are you?" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other in an impatient dance. She continued such dance until she heard a laugh from behind her.

The girl twirled her head around to find a girl about her height staring at her with crimson eyes.

The stranger held an umbrella over her, her long white hair protected from the hail storm. The girl wore cut off jeans and a leather jacket, a paisley headband kept her hair from falling in her face.

"Wanna share my umbrella?" the girl spoke revealing her shark-like teeth. The pigtailed girl nodded and scurried under the plastic dome.

"Thanks, I'm Maka by the way" The ash blonde smiled at the albino.

"The name is Soul, its cool to meet you Maka"

Maka's face grew a slight pink at the sound of her name on the other girl's lips.

Soul studied the cute girl, she had a very similar body type to Soul, both flat-chested and thin. Soul however did notice how long her legs were, they seemed to strech on for miles, and the short plaid skirt did not help stop her mind from wandering.

Ah fuck. Soul thought as she dug through her jacket pocket. Soul needed to distract herself from her thoughts, and occupy her free hand.

She pulled out a Twix packet and ripped the foil open with her teeth, obvilous to the emerald eyes that followed her movements or the shudder that went through her companion.

Soul held the first candy bar between her teeth and held out the other to Maka. Maka shyly took the Twix and bit into it. Maka ate slowly while Soul practically inhaled her chocolate.

"Thanks again." Maka Blushed, suddenly feeling like she owed this girl some kind of repayment.

Soul grunted her reply and perked up when she heard the bus hiss down the street.

"So where you heading?" Her red eyes once again scanned the blonde next to her.  
"I uh, have a college class I have to get to." Maka nervously tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"Ah…" The bus screeched to a stop and Soul held the umbrella for Maka as she climbed up the steps.

The bus ride was slightly more comfortable conversation-wise and Soul tried to explain music and Maka tried to explain her love of music, although neither could quite wrap their mind around the other's interests.

The bus stopped in front of a small brick building and Soul offered to walk her into the building. Once again Soul held the umbrella high above their heads.

"So, I'm not gonna make your boyfriend jealous by walking you to class am I?" Soul shifted her weight to one foot.

"I don't have a boyfriend, guys aren't really my type." Maka replied biting her lip. Soul's ruby eyes lit up at her comment.

"So, what is your type?" She dared to take a step closer.

"Hmm... I have a thing for girls with red eyes" Maka gave a teasing smile. "Pick me up here at 8?"

"Sounds good to me."


	16. Abandoned Demonstrations

**A/N: THIS IS KINDA SMUTTY/NSFW ALSO IS ANOTHER FEM!SOMA READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION **

Soul and Maka waited in the classroom room completely alone for 25 minutes.

" Are you sure you have the right day" The white hair girl questioned her girlfriend. Soul was wearing Maka's red skirt and boots as well as one of her own black band shirts. She adjusted her head band and checked her lips to make sure the 24-hour lip stain held up to its name.

Maka checked her phone and sighed " I uh, just got a text…" Maka was wearing Soul's "Piano man" shirt as well as a short black skirt Soul suggested.

"And?" the Albino turned to Maka and gave her a questioning look.

"It seems the cooking demonstration will be re-schedueled for next week." Maka again let out a sigh "Sorry… We came out all this way for nothi-"

Maka was interrupted by the crash of red lips on her own pink ones. Soul's hands caressed Maka's jaw and deepened the kiss once Maka returned it.

Maka pulled away and her emerald eyes met with lust filled crimson.

"Soul?" She could feel the blush creep up her body and she backed up to the counter.

"Sorry, I just, you look really nice in my clothes and that may or may not be a turn on of mine, and I was holding myself back because I didn't want anyone to walk in on us, but now I know we'll be alone...I just couldn't help myself." Soul blushed and rambled on until she was silenced my Maka pulling her close.

"I think you look nice in my clothes too." Maka kissed her girlfriend deeply, sliding her tongue across her lip asking for entrance, which Soul granted happily.

Hands tangled in hair as their tongues danced and they pressed together more.

Soul's hand's eventually found Maka's ass and lifted her up, setting her down gently on the counter. Maka's response was to wrap her legs around Soul and begin to kiss down her neck, causing a shiver to run down Soul's spine.

The "Piano Man" shirt did very little to stop Soul from finding her way to Maka's chest. A groan followed the attention Soul was now giving her. Maka pulled away from Soul to lay on the counter.

The granite was cold on her heated skin and she could already feel the flush start to consume her body when her girlfriend lifted away her shirt and pushed her plain white bra over her breasts. She felt the heat between her legs grow when she saw the look Soul gave her.

Leaning forward Soul took one of Maka's breast in her mouth, sucking and gently nibbling as her hand lightly palmed and tugged at the other breast. Maka moaned under her touch and arched her back, desiring to be closer to her lover. Soul switched breasts and gave the same attention to the other.

When she decided she was happy with the actions she had just done Soul slowly kissed down to the waistline of Maka's skirt.

Maka's breath hitched once she felt the kisses and gentle shark bites on her thigh. Her girlfriend's head was now hidden by the fabric of her skirt. She grabbed the edges of the counter and tried to suppress a moan when she felt Soul's lips hit her pantyline.

The door opened then and a young japanese girl stood frozen in the doorway. Her blue eyes widen with shock and her face turned the same bright red as the camellias she was carrying.

"S-Sorry!" the girl quickly bowed, her long raven hair flew with the rapid motion, "Sorry!" she spoke again before she hurried down the hall, her face now challenging the color of the flowers.

Maka and Soul stayed froze for a moment before quickly re-adjusting themselves to look halfway decent before scurrying down the hall and out the door to Maka's car.

Once safe inside the vehicle Soul erupted into a fit of laughter while Maka started the car and mumbled "We are never going back there again."


	17. Piggyback Ride

"You look like shit." the albino leaned over his small framed meister who laid of the ground of the forest.

"You should see the other guy." Maka managed to force out a small chuckle. She was covered in newly formed bruises, scratches, cuts, and she even had a black eye.

"I did see the other guy. Who knew you and block head had so much in common." Soul glanced over at were Tsubaki was taking care of the other stubborn idiot.

Maka tried sitting up and let out a sharp hiss as she felt the waves of pain shooting through her. She could admit that sparing with Black*star had not been one of her brightest ideas, especially after they had been fighting over how its impossible to surpass god. With all that fighting going on (and not to mention Black*star's annoying antics) a fight with him probably was infact an awful idea.

"I'm not like that blue haired monkey." Maka squawked out through the pain and tenderly caressed her aching side.

"You're both stubborn enough to not lose." Soul sighed. The fight started off innocently. It was just practice until words about their recent arguments were exchanged. Thats how the two most powerful meisters he knew ended up on their backs, the idiots were too stubborn to swallow their pride and call it a draw.

Kneeling down, Soul looked over Maka. He offered her a hand and tugged her up, cringing at the yelp of pain she let escape her lips.

"Ow! Ow! Shit Soul I can't stand!" Maka leaned against her partner for support.

"Well then how am I supposed to get you home?" Soul prayed to any god that would listen that the blush on his face couldn't be seen.

"Will you…" Maka bit her lip "Will you give me a piggyback ride?"

"Yeah I guess." Soul kneeled down. "Hop on."

Maka collapsed on Soul and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up.

"Mmm… you smell good." Maka nuzzled his neck and inhaled deeply causing Soul to shudder.

Soul's blush brightened as he walked back to their shared apartment. He could feel her pressing against him.

_Damnit this is gonna be a long walk home..._


End file.
